


Deuc garçons à l'attaque

by Akebonomimichan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Multi, Songfic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:46:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1284949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pour elle, ils feraient vraiment n'importe quoi !</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thème : A plusieurs – transports en commun
> 
> Disclaimers : Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto

C'était un jour de pluie, au cœur du printemps, pour la charmante ville universitaire de Konoha. L'averse plongeait les rues dans la grisaille et martelait le toit de l'abribus. Une cohorte d'étudiants s'y amoncelait à la recherche d'une conversation au sec. Loin de toute cette agitation, une jeune femme patientait sous un parapluie bleu ciel et décoré de fleurs pâles.

Emmitouflée dans son manteau beige, elle se distinguait des autres par une chevelure rose, retombant sur ses épaules frêles, ainsi que par ses yeux émeraude. Ses bottes sombres tapaient en rythme le sol par nervosité. Et ses bras supportaient le poids d'une liasse de documents assez importants pour la demoiselle qui la serrait contre elle.

L'étudiante en médecine, du doux nom d'Haruno Sakura, tentait de juguler son stress pour son partiel. Depuis le réveil, un mauvais pressentiment la tiraillait de son étreinte sourde. Elle avait toujours redouté les examens même si, avec son intellect fiable, elle réussissait brillamment ses études. Autant de soucis pour rien, l'appréhension lui retournait le ventre quand même. Et, pour plus de sûreté, elle avait emmené les cours où résidaient ses faiblesses pour les relire, une dernière fois, durant le trajet.

Sakura prévoyait toujours de briller au sein de sa faculté, et elle ne cachait pas son ambition de devenir l'un des meilleurs chirurgiens du pays, il fallait qu'elle assure constamment sa place de major. Et, ses rivaux étaient nombreux, acharnés et sournois ce qui lui brouillait toujours l'estomac.

Le bus sept se déporta vers le trottoir pour prendre ses passagers en direction de la faculté de médecine dans un crissement de pneus peu avenant.

La fleur de cerisier monta les quelques marches, valida son voyage avec sa carte magnétique et se rua, tête baissée, vers le fond du bus. Elle accrocha un passager et, après un bref pardon, elle accapara la banquette arrière. Il n'y avait pas grand monde dans le véhicule, et elle pouvait décemment espérer pouvoir réviser tranquillement. Elle s'installa confortablement alors que le bus démarrait paresseusement.

La sérieuse étudiante eut à peine le temps de parcourir, du regard, certains points que son moyen de transport freina comme une brute. Elle se rattrapa comme elle put au siège devant elle. Puis, elle se mit à pester contre les quelques feuilles éparpillées à ses pieds. Occupée à les rassembler en une ramette ordonnée, elle ne remarqua pas les deux responsables s'inviter à bord, essoufflés, avec un sourire amusé, les yeux rieurs.

Avec empressement, elle reprit place, ne quittant pas son écriture fine des yeux. Elle ne fit pas attention aux remerciements adressés au chauffeur par les deux énergumènes. Le voyage reprit son cours alors qu'elle se mordait les lèvres sous la concentration des formules complexes.

Sakura perçut juste deux poids s'avachir de part et d'autre d'elle avant qu'un souffle ne vienne lui chatouiller le cou. Avec un soupir énervé contre le gêneur, elle se tourna vers la gauche pour lui rappeler les règles de bienséance. Elle croisa deux orbes océans chaleureux et voilés par quelques mèches blondes, des joues marquées de cicatrices et un sourire charmeur. Elle retint son souffle tout en refusant net tout ce qu'il pourrait proposer. Et, le connaissant, Naruto avait forcément une idée derrière la tête. Le garçon déposa un baiser au coin de ses lèvres pour les quémander.

Et, Sakura savait très bien qu'elle ne devait pas céder à ce caprice parce qu'elle perdrait à coup sûr contre sa volonté. Et, pourtant, il n'eut pas à insister tellement. Quelques baisers papillons sur son visage, une caresse plaisante, une moue séduisante, et elle lui accorda cette faveur.

La jeune femme se crispa juste quand l'autre tenta de lui subtiliser ses fiches de révision. Les vilains gredins s'alliaient quand leurs intérêts convergeaient. Elle délaissa le blond pour rappeler au brun qu'on ne touchait pas à certaines de ses affaires.

Sasuke lui adressa un sourire enchanteur pour se faire pardonner son effronterie. Elle fronça son nez en remarquant les étincelles de la luxure dans ses onyx ardent. Et, il profita de son attention pour se faire câlin contre elle.

Sakura allait répliquer d'une remarque acide sur leur comportement intolérable en public, mais un baiser emporta toute contestation malvenue. Il fallait bien avouer que leurs mains habiles se révélaient agréables, leurs lèvres très douces et leur tendresse bienvenue.

Ils avaient toujours été très forts pour l'embarquer dans leurs folles aventures, et elle n'avait jamais été très douée pour leur résister.

Alors que la langue joueuse de Sasuke jouait avec la sienne tout aussi cajoleuse, ses cours glissèrent d'eux-mêmes d'entre ses mains qui s'attelèrent à d'autres occupations. Tenter de les repousser ne les découragera pas. Tout au contraire.

La fleur de cerisier était partagée entre la gêne et l'excitation. Tous les trois, dans un lieu public, c'était tellement impensable, mais tellement troublant.

Des dents mordillantes dans son cou, un souffle troublé sur ses lèvres, une prise légère sur ses seins, elle s'abandonnait au contact de leurs corps chaleureux. Leurs mains remontèrent avec sensualité le long de ses cuisses pour s'immiscer entre avec délicatesse. Sakura eut une mimique crispé en les interrogeant du regard, ce n'était pas l'endroit pour s'amuser sous sa jupe. Un bisou sur la joue de la part de Sasuke, un massage sensuel de son bas-ventre, et un sourire de Naruto lui firent oublier ses protestations muettes. Et, quand leurs doigts passèrent sous son collant, elle n'eut plus aucun doute quant à leurs intentions. Oh, les représailles seraient terribles !

Elle n'eut pas le temps de penser à sa vengeance future qu'ils s'approprièrent sa féminité. Haletante contre eux, elle leur permettait d'approfondir leur toucher intime en écartant plus ses jambes. Et, ils étouffaient de leurs baisers tous ses gémissements de plaisir jusqu'à l'orgasme pourfendeur.

Alors que la langueur s'emparait de ces sens, ils joignirent leurs mains tendres sur la douceur de son ventre. Détendue entre leurs bras, elle profita de leur présence jusqu'au prochain arrêt. Et, la buée sur la vitre témoignait de la chaleur dégagée par leur étreinte.

Après un bref baiser de chacun, les deux jeunes hommes osèrent la quitter en riant de leur farce tout en lui souhaitant bonne chance pour ses examens.

« A ce soir », lui rappelèrent-t-ils, en fuyant hors du bus.

Sakura se redressa pour les observer traverser pour reprendre la ligne dans l'autre sens vers leur chez eux. Elle eut un bref sourire en se recomposant une tenue plus digne. Eux, et leurs esprits audacieux les mèneraient à leurs pertes ! Imaginer ce qu'elle pourrait leur infliger en représailles ne l'aidait pas à retrouver son calme.

Et, ses joues rouges, dans la transparence de la vitre, étaient à proscrire avant d'arriver à destination. Elle se surprit à les maudire alors qu'ils étaient ce qu'elle avait de plus cher. Elle observa les passagers du bus. Apparemment, aucun ne regardait étrangement dans sa direction ce qui témoignait de leur discrétion.

Elle se sentit légèrement honteuse sur le moment, elle n'arrivait jamais à les repousser ensemble. Elle arrêta de culpabiliser leur rejetant l'entière faute de ce qu'il venait de se produire. Ils étaient tout de même venus l'émoustiller sur un coup de tête. Ils avaient bien faits, elle se sentait plus détendue pour la journée.

Sakura put rejoindre la faculté de médecine sans autre encombre. Ses fiches de révision n'avaient pas remplies leur fonction, mais elle n'en avait cure face au bien-être physique qu'elle ressentait. Elle n'avait jamais été autant tranquille avant un examen.

Et, ces sottes d'Ino et Karin n'avaient même pas réussi à entacher sa bonne humeur avec leurs ragots infondés sur son état de célibataire endurcie pour cause de frigidité mal assumée. Evidemment, tout ceci dit à voix haute sur un débit remarquable à son passage forçait l'admiration. Et, le petit regard moqueur que Sakura leur lançât eut tôt fait de refroidir leurs ardeurs de mégères. Ses rivales s'étrangleraient certainement avec leurs salives si elles avaient vent des deux beaux éphèbes qui l'attendaient, pas si sagement, à la maison.


	2. Origami shop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour ! Alors, pour l'anniversaire de ma bêta, je lui avais concocté un two-shot spécial faisant suite au premier chapitre...Et oui, la veinarde avait tout eu en avant-première !

Sakura se vautra sur le banc de l'Université de Médecine pour pousser un long soupir de satisfaction. Son examen terminal s'était très bien déroulé, et elle était exténuée par l'effort intellectuel procuré. Elle était heureuse puisqu'elle avait de nouveau conforté sa place de « number one » dans sa promotion. A part quelques erreurs et oublis, elle s'en était plutôt bien sortie…

Et d'après les commérages post examen, elle pouvait avoir le sourire devant les bêtises des autres étudiants.

Enfin, elle ne serait jamais vraiment satisfaite. Elle voulait être parfaite, la meilleure dans son domaine, pour être comme eux.

Eux, qu'elle allait étriper ! Sacré nom de dieu ! Ils allaient souffrir !

Mais quelle honte !

Sakura rougit au souvenir de ce qui s'était passé dans le bus qu'elle avait pris ce matin. Ces deux amants avaient eu la bonne idée de venir la faire jouir de leurs mains baladeuses sur la banquette arrière en public. L'orgasme avait été tout autant délicieux que pervers et indécent.

C'était décidé, il fallait riposter !

Sasuke et Naruto n'allaient pas s'en tirer avec des excuses et des bisous, cette fois-ci. Et ils n'avaient pas intérêt à lui faire des cadeaux hors de prix, ils avaient déjà assez dépensé de leur part du mois. Sakura tenait les bourses avec beaucoup d'équité et d'esprit pratique, dure tâche avec les deux ventres sur patte, le compte ne voyait quasiment jamais le rouge.

L'étudiante en médecine s'allongea sur le banc en soupirant à nouveau. Elle faisait marcher ses méninges fatiguées à cent à l'heure pour trouver un châtiment acceptable à ses deux gredins. Elle contemplait le ciel laissant ses pensées vagabonder entre une idée ridicule et une autre mais elle ne trouvait rien à la hauteur de l'outrage qu'elle avait subi. Voler leurs gels douches les ferait grogner dix minutes, puis ils se mettraient à hurler. Tout l'immeuble en attendrait parler. Elle ne pouvait pas s'approcher du serpent Manda de Sasuke, il lui faisait bien trop peur. Bien qu'elle ait envie de faire frire les grenouilles de Naruto, ce ne serait pas raisonnable. Il lui en voudrait à tout jamais…

Et faire des graffitis sur leurs T-shirts n'amuserait que Naruto, Sasuke serait outré.

Il fallait répondre dans la même gamme de traitement.

« Et maintenant, elle écarte les jambes sur les bancs ! T'es vraiment désespérée, ma pauvre fille ! »

Sakura eut un petit sourire moqueur en entendant la voix moqueuse de Karin.

Si elle savait, la pauvre fille !

« Hé, grand front ! Etre major garantit le célibat à ce qu'il paraît ! »

Et, Ino n'était pas mieux…

Sakura se releva sur ses coudes dans une attitude lascive délibérément provocatrice. Ses yeux brillaient de malice en les observant approcher. Et joueuse, elle se mordit les lèvres avant de rétorquer :

« Je me fais un homme différent chaque soir… »

Et, parfois, les deux concernés en même temps, mais ce n'était pas utile de le préciser.

« …C'est mieux que d'être casée au même imbécile », ricana-t-elle.

Les deux jeunes femmes se postèrent devant elle en croisant leurs bras sur les hanches. Sakura loucha sur le short de Karin qu'elle trouvait beaucoup trop court pour que ce soit décent, et elle n'osait même pas regarder leurs décolletés.

« Au moins, nous, nous savons garder nos hommes à la maison. Et, je peux te garantir qu'ils ne vont pas voir ailleurs. »

Intéressée, Sakura releva un sourcil vers la blonde avec un regard condescendant.

« Et oui, petite pute… C'est facile d'en ramener un chaque soir mais, de le fidéliser, c'est un tout autre tour de manche. Il faut faire preuve d'imagination.

\- C'est-à-dire, Karin ? »

Karin soupira, puis elle s'assit à ses côtés en passant une main complaisante sur son épaule.

« Sakura, il faut y aller progressivement. Tout d'abord, on se découvre puis il y a les petits dessous, les positions différentes, les accessoires…Tout un monde à découvrir pour toi, ma chère !

\- Evidemment, faire la levrette, tous les soirs, ce n'est satisfaisant qu'un moment. »

Sakura se marrait, dans son for intérieur, et elle se retenait de se taper un fou rire. Avec un ton faussement innocent, elle demanda :

« Et, vous avez des conseils pour une pauvre novice de mon genre…

\- Tiens, vas-y faire un tour ! »

Curieuse, Sakura prit la carte de visite que lui tendait Karin. Un magasin érotique, et puis, pourquoi pas, elle aurait des idées pour sa revanche. Elle faisait une petite moue ennuyée quand ses deux rivales s'en allèrent en pouffant derrière leurs mains.

Ino et Karin avaient l'air, toutes excitées, de l'envoyer dans cet endroit.

Les deux pestes n'étaient pas foncièrement méchantes, ce n'était pas un piège, elles étaient surtout fouineuses et elles s'amusaient à titiller les autres.

Sakura roula des épaules pour se relever. Le sac battant ses cuisses, elle se dirigea d'un pas de plus en plus déterminée vers la bouche du métro vers le centre-ville. Elle allait faire un tour à cette boutique bizarrement dénommée Origami pour un sex-shop. Il devait y avoir des surpris en passant devant la devanture.

L'étudiante en médecine traversa le campus en dépassant les différents bâtiments d'études, de recherches, de dissections ou administratifs. Tout était d'un blanc délavé, rien de bien joyeux, mais c'était sa faculté bien-aimée.

Elle n'eut qu'à arpenter quelques minutes la grande avenue de l'Université pour rejoindre le métro. Elle dévala les marches avec empressement pour se glisser in extremis dans la première rame.

Sakura se mit dans un coin. Retournant la carte de visite entre ses mains nerveusement, elle y jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil.

_Origami shop_

_Boutique érotique_

_Accessoires, littérature, vidéos, commandes spéciales_

_Accès facile par le métro Place des Sannins_

_Rue de l'Ange._

Rien de vraiment extraordinaire, la devanture était propre mais le « commandes spéciales » faisait redouter le pire à Sakura. Etudiant dans une faculté de médecine, et en ayant deux hommes à la maison, elle avait quelques notions des extravagances dans le domaine de la sexualité. Et, elle pensait que, maintenant, un gode ne lui piquait plus les yeux avec papillonnement outré et rougeur intempestive sur les joues.

Elle accueillit son arrivée à sa station avec soulagement, elle détestait le métro.

Sakura prit les escaliers à toute vitesse pour rejoindre l'air libre, puis elle se dirigea vers la rue de l'Ange avec empressement. Elle n'avait pas envie de trop s'attarder là-bas puisqu'elle devait revenir assez tôt pour ne pas inquiéter ses deux amoureux et, peut-être leur préparer une surprise.

A son grand étonnement, elle n'avait jamais remarqué cette boutique auparavant. Et pourtant, elle était passée plusieurs fois devant sans vraiment y faire attention. C'était assez discret…

Il n'y avait rien de vraiment choquant dans la vitrine même si les livres exposées traitaient bien de sexualité sans détour. Les sous-vêtements ne choquaient pas plus que dans une boutique de lingerie, et les costumes sexy étaient emballés dans un coin. Et le velours bleu invitait plus à la sensualité qu'au désir.

Sakura décida que sa curiosité pouvait être satisfaite, elle ne risquerait pas grand-chose.

Un raclement de gorge la fit se retourner vers un homme maigre d'une trentaine d'années qu'elle avait ignoré. Il faut dire que sa longue chevelure rouge sang, cachant sa figure, n'avait rien d'avenante. Il portait plusieurs bracelets sur ses avant-bras en cuir ou en argent, certains avec des pics, son jean sombre était déchiré à plusieurs endroits, son T-shirt noir arborait des insignes sataniques et ses bottes avaient tout d'encombrante. Et il jeta sa cigarette avant de relever la tête en chassant les mèches qui le gênaient de son visage.

« Tiens, Sakura, ça fait un bail ! »

Sakura mis sa main devant sa bouche pour étouffer son exclamation de surprise. Elle eut du mal à dissimuler sa gêne et son appréhension.

« Nagato, quelle bonne surprise ! »

Nagato sourit de ses lèvres fines, ses yeux étaient toujours aussi effrayants avec leurs spirales infernales. Sakura se sentait dans ses petits souliers, et elle ne pensait qu'à s'enfuir à la première occasion.

« C'est Konan qui va être contente de te revoir ! Tu as vu notre magasin ! On a décidé de faire quelque chose de plus légal, et on s'est dirigé vers les valeurs sûres.

\- Ah, oui, c'est toujours mieux que vos précédentes activités.

\- Viens, entre ! C'est Konan qui va être ravie ! On se demandait justement ce que vous deveniez tous les trois… »

Et sans autre préambule, Nagato l'embarqua à l'intérieur. Sakura eut un peu peur quand il lui prit la main, mais il fut très doux. Apparemment, il avait perdu tout de son ancienne animosité.

Sakura ne put s'empêcher de rougir à l'intérieur devant la collection d'objets en tout genre dont elle ne connaissait pas forcément l'utilité. Il y avait de tout ! Bien que ce soit présenté avec beaucoup de goût, la boutique restait érotique en elle-même.

Elle détourna les yeux vers la femme aux cheveux bleus qui tenait l'accueil. Konan l'accueillit à bras ouvert. Elle était bien plus joyeuse qu'il y a quelques années. Ses yeux bleus n'étaient plus délavés, et brillaient de mille feux comme le piercing sous ses lèvres. Une rose blanche toute fraîche avait remplacé sa fleur d'origami, elle semblait plus fraîche et plus heureuse. Sakura fut un peu étonnée de la découvrir en une tenue plus que légère en fines dentelles noires. Konan était vraiment une belle femme, et elle faisait plaisir à voir aussi épanouie.

« Oh, ma petite Sakura. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien, et on dirait que tout va bien de votre côté.

\- Mais, dis-moi ce que tu deviens et tout ! Tu sais maintenant que nous nous sommes reconvertis sérieusement.

\- Je suis étudiante en médecine, je poursuis mon rêve de devenir chirurgien. Je suis en quatrième année, et ça se passe bien. Je suis la meilleure de ma promotion.

\- Cela ne m'étonne pas de toi ! Naruto et Sasuke ?

\- Ils sont en étude de droits, Sasuke a toujours voulu être commissaire. Et Naruto, il aimerait faire de la politique.

\- Ah, oui, je me souviens. Il veut devenir maire de votre patelin d'origine. C'est mignon… »

Konan se rapprocha de Sakura puis elle glissa à son oreille sur le ton de la confidence.

« Alors, c'est lequel que tu as accroché finalement ? »

Sakura eut un petit sourire mystérieux. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait révéler sa situation à ses anciens ennemis.

« Ne me dis pas que vous êtes toujours en statu quo, ça va finir par mal tourner.

\- Tout va bien maintenant, on s'est arrangé. »

Konan ria comme prise par une idée ridicule.

« C'est un petit idiot mais je te pose la question. Tu fais la garde partagée ? Un coup, c'est l'un ! Un coup, c'est l'autre ! »

Konan avait toujours été beaucoup trop perspicace pour son propre bien. Et, elle pouvait être assez tenace tout comme Nagato dont l'intérêt était piqué.

Sakura, mal à l'aise, se racla la gorge. En espérant que Sasuke et Naruto ne croiseraient jamais Konan, elle osa dire ce qu'il en était par une simple phrase :

« On vit ensemble… »

Konan eut une expression amusée tandis que Nagato partit en vitesse vers les locaux privés. Et le rire qui s'en suivit déplût quelque peu à Sakura.

« Quelle coquine ! Il t'en faut vraiment deux…Et, pourquoi viens-tu ici ? Dis-moi ! »

Sakura prit sur elle. Ils allaient la tuer s'ils l'apprenaient.

« En fait, ils m'ont embarrassée en public.

\- Hm ?

\- Ils m'ont fait des choses dans le bus. Tous les deux, en même temps, c'était discret mais je n'ai pas du tout apprécié.

\- Ha ! Mais exprime-toi, c'est un sex shop, tu peux être plus crue. Et, tu sais, avoir un public peut être très excitant. »

Konan mit en valeur ses seins dans leur étreint de dentelles stylisées.

« Là n'est pas le propos, je suis fâchée contre eux. Ils prennent toujours les initiatives, je me laisse faire mais là, ils ont dépassés les limites. »

Konan eut une moue réfléchie tout en zieutant son magasin avant de prendre une décision.

« Je vais te montrer quelque chose, ça reste entre nous… »

Konan prit une sorte de laisse accrochée au comptoir, puis elle tira un coup bref dessus sans pour autant tirer. Et, à la grande surprise de Sakura, le dernier membre de l'équipe de Konan fit son apparition au bout de la chaîne en maille. Yahiko, un grand rouquin d'un mètre quatre-vingt, baraqué comme un taureau, se traîna par terre jusqu'à Konan depuis l'arrière-salle du magasin. A moitié dévêtu, il s'accrochait à un bâillon dans sa bouche alors que ses mains étaient attachées dans son dos. Il ne pouvait se déplacer que sur ses genoux.

Et de là où elle était, Sakura pouvait deviner l'érection préoccupante du jeune homme mais elle n'arrivait pas à imaginer ce que Konan lui faisait endurer. Yahiko était étonné de revoir l'ancienne lycéenne qu'il avait connue. Et il eut un mouvement bref de panique.

La tenante de l'Origami shop se pencha vers son homme pour l'embrasser tendrement sur la joue.

« C'est un échange de bon procédé, je t'expliquerais après si tu es sage. Fais-moi confiance ! »

Konan le cajola un peu en caressant ses cheveux puis elle se tourna vers Sakura :

« Comme tu le vois, peu importe leur corpulence, il faut savoir les dompter. »

Sakura eut un petit cri de surprise quand la femme à la rose blanche frappa avec une cravache le postérieur de son chéri.

« Et il aime ça. Hein ? Réponds-moi ! »

Konan enleva le bâillon momentanément. Et le « Oh, oui, maîtresse ! » rauque de Yahiko lui donna des frissons.

La gérante de la boutique érotique renvoya son amant dans leur « loge », où Sakura ne voulait pas savoir ce qui s'y passait, en lui promettant une récompense pour son courage dès qu'elle se serait occupée de leur cliente. Et, évidemment, s'il attendait patiemment !

« C'est un peu trop hard pour moi, avoua Sakura.

\- Et puis, tu es trop jeune pour arriver à maîtriser deux hommes comme Sasuke et Naruto. Ce que je voulais te montrer, c'est qu'avec assez de fermeté, d'argument et de pugnacité, tu peux leur faire faire ce que tu veux.

\- J'étais plutôt venue chercher de quoi les punir ce soir, je crois que je reviendrais un autre jour…

\- Ne fais pas ta mijorée, Sakura. Tu te tapes deux bombes mâles ! Assez incontrôlables, il est vrai…Qu'est-ce que tu veux exactement ?

\- J'en sais rien, je pensais trouver une idée en venant… »

Konan la jugea des pieds à la tête avant de lui faire remplir un questionnaire avec pleins de questions personnelles.

« C'est vraiment nécessaire ?

\- Ecoute ma belle, c'est un questionnaire plus pour des couples que pour des trios. Tu me le remplis le plus fidèlement possible avec des annotations s'il y a des différences entre Naruto et Sasuke. Et après, je t'organise une soirée mémorable qu'ils ne seront pas prêts d'oublier. Et comme ça, tu auras un argument béton pour les mener à la baguette s'ils veulent recommencer. Je te donne les idées, et après c'est à toi d'être à la hauteur. »

Sakura déglutit difficilement, mais se dit que cela valait le coup puisque Konan insistait pour lui payer tous ce qui sera nécessaire à la soirée pour se faire pardonner de l'ancien temps. Nagato fit remarquer à Konan qu'ils auraient mieux faits de les buter plus jeunes plutôt que de leur organiser des parties en l'air de folie maintenant à leurs frais.

Et, la jeune fille se rendit compte qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore bien ses hommes au vu du questionnaire. Elle remplit comme elle pût.

Konan lut ses réponses en soupirant devant l'ignorance de Sakura sur certains sujets, puis elle l'amena vers les cabines d'essayages. Ce ne fut pas très long pour lui donner toutes les cartes en main pour les « dompter » comme le disaient Konan au plus grand dam de Nagato.

Sakura partit de la boutique enveloppée dans un grand manteau dissimulant son absence de tenue appropriée avec ses vêtements dans son sac ainsi que quelques petits accessoires pour leur faire la fête. Elle ne rentrait pas bredouille avec tous les conseils de Konan en tête.

Elle allait avoir sa revanche, et elle espérait ne pas penser au châtiment de Yahiko sur le chemin du retour. Et, les regards pervers qu'elle se coltina dans le métro ne la rassura point pour arriver jusqu'à destination mais la conforta dans l'idée que ses hommes allaient apprécier l'attention.


	3. Play with me, boys !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important : A un moment, Sasuke lance la musique : Naughty H de FaderHead. Et il est fortement conseillé de suivre son exemple pour apprécier l'ambiance.
> 
> Pour la musique, hein, pas pour le reste !

Les clefs cliquetèrent contre la serrure parce que Sakura tremblait d'excitation rien que pour ouvrir la porte. Elle prit son courage à deux mains pour pénétrer dans leur chez eux.

Sakura se répéta tous les conseils de Konan en boucle tout en jouant avec son piercing lingual. Elle posa ses affaires dans un coin de l'entrée de manière un peu précipitée puis elle prit deux minutes pour se calmer. Tout irait bien, c'était juste que, pour une fois, elle prenait les devants.

Alors que Sakura s'apaisait, elle sentit les effluves du repas de ce soir. Elle fronça le nez devant l'odeur caractéristique des ramens du traiteur d'en face. Naruto, et sa passion du ramen !

La jeune femme préférait quand Sasuke cuisinait, c'était varié bien que traditionnel mais surtout c'était excellent.

Sakura arpenta le couloir de l'entrée sans bruit pour atteindre la pièce à vivre, trois en un, servant à la fois de salon, de salle à manger et de cuisine. Les garçons, concentrés sur leurs tâches respectives, ne l'avaient pas remarqué.

Sasuke étudiait sur son ordinateur portable tout en prenant des notes tandis que Naruto surveillait ses ramens avec bienveillance. Sakura apprécia de les contempler un moment, ils étaient rarement calmes, ensemble, tous les deux. Le brun aimait le silence pour étudier mais il supportait l'agitation culinaire du blond à l'origine de toutes sortes de bruits métalliques. Parfois, Sasuke fronçait les sourcils quand l'ambiance sonore ne lui convenait pas mais il se taisait pour éviter une énième dispute avec son ami d'enfance. Quant à Naruto, Sakura ne le distinguait que de dos mais elle l'imaginait bien en train de se retenir de babiller des inepties ou des chansons.

C'était le statu quo, ils s'étaient donc disputés plus tôt.

Sakura se mordit les lèvres à l'idée de secouer cet équilibre précaire mais elle tapa un bref coup sur la porte pour attirer leur attention.

Sasuke releva la tête de son écran tout en se frottant les yeux alors que Naruto abandonnait son plat préféré en criant :

« Sakura-chan, mais c'est à cette heure-ci que tu arrives ! Tu finissais tôt, et on croyait que tu reviendrais de suite ! On s'est fait du souci… »

Au vu du sourire crispé de Sasuke et de la brève étincelle d'animosité dans ses prunelles sombres, l'étudiante devina le sujet de leur dispute : elle-même.

« …Hé, tu n'as pas le même manteau que ce matin. Et c'est quoi, ce maquillage », s'écria Naruto, affolé devant ces absurdités.

Alors que Naruto allait se jeter sur elle pour l'examiner sous toutes les coutures, Sakura le pointa de son index ce qui l'obligea à stopper son élan.

« Je fais ce dont j'ai envie, je n'ai pas à me justifier. Sales jaloux possessifs !

\- C'était impossible de te joindre sur ton portable ! On s'est inquiété, tu pourrais répondre quand même… »

Le regard colérique dissuada le jeune homme de rajouter ne serait-ce qu'un mot de plus, donc, ce fut l'autre qui prit le relais.

« Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes, alors on se demandait… »

Sasuke ne finissait jamais vraiment ses phrases quand il s'agissait de montrer ses sentiments. Ce défaut l'attendrissait toujours.

« …Et, c'est vraiment étrange ce manteau. »

Naruto était rentre-dedans alors que Sasuke restait beaucoup plus subtil, leur point commun : la curiosité à assouvir quitte à s'allier. Sakura adorait cette complicité entre eux, et elle commença à jouer avec sa ceinture un peu intimidée par ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.

« Oh, j'ai croisé une vieille connaissance qui m'a donné quelques conseils…très utiles.

\- Pour un manteau », s'interrogea Sasuke.

Le blond tirait une tronche pensive, flairant l'entourloupe, alors que le brun souriait de toutes ses dents. Ils n'étaient pas nés de la dernière pluie, et c'était le soir du plus âgé.

Sakura s'avança vers Sasuke avec une démarche tentante tout en déboutonnant son manteau sous la mine déconfite du dernier resté en arrière. La jeune femme se réjouissait à l'avance des festivités en faisant sa coquine devant le ténébreux. Le par-dessus informe glissa de ses épaules pour révéler son corps en lingerie fine noir et rouge sang. Et, elle n'aurait accepté le sifflement flatteur et le sourire gourmand d'aucun autre homme à part Naruto.

Le regard sombre de Sasuke se fit carnassier, elle avait réveillé son appétit féroce. Elle avait toujours l'impression qu'il allait la dévorer dans la minute quand elle croisait ses pupilles enflammées. Il resta stoïque à cause de la présence de leur amant commun mais il ne le serait pas très longtemps.

Sakura osa un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule vers le blond scotché sur place, la bouche béate, ses yeux fixés sur la ficelle de son string entre ses fesses rebondies.

Mécontent tout de même, Naruto se reprit :

« C'est son soir, je vous laisse… »

A peine la phrase fut sortie que Sasuke se jeta à l'assaut de sa compagne. Ce fut un baiser fiévreux et passionné. Il était comme le feu de la braise, prompte à repartir. De ses mains baladeuses, il l'effleura, électrisant sa peau. Bientôt, l'une d'entre elles passa sous ses fesses tandis que l'autre maintenait son dos, tout ceci dans le but honorable de l'allonger sur la table du salon.

Alors que Sasuke lâchait enfin sa bouche pour suçoter son cou, elle prit une grande inspiration pour appeler le garçon parti se réfugier dans les toilettes.

« Naruto », gémit-t-elle.

Au grognement rageur de Sasuke, elle comprit qu'elle l'avait sacrément mécontenté.

_Rien n'enrage plus un homme que d'être appelé par le prénom de son rival en pleine action._

La bouille penaude de Naruto apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte, il se mordait les lèvres d'excitation d'affronter la colère de son compagnon silencieux. Sakura profita de leur duel visuel pour glisser la pointe de son talon vers l'entrejambe de l'homme penché sur elle.

« C'est son soir, Sakura, je n'ai pas le droit…

\- Oh, c'est quoi ça, s'étonna Sasuke devant la sensation alarmante de sa virilité.

\- Je vous veux, tous les deux… »

Naruto sautillait presque sur place.

« Mais, râla Sasuke.

\- Pas de protestation, ordonna-t-elle en appuyant un peu avec sa chaussure. Vous vous êtes bien amusés ce matin, et aux dernières nouvelles, vous étiez deux. »

Sasuke fronça les sourcils mais il se dégrisa pour un sourire amusé.

« Tu es fâchée, je vais te faire oublier ça, dit-t-il en embrassant son sein.

\- Sasuke, la menace de ton émasculation est sérieuse. J'ai toujours un mâle de rechange, alors ne tente pas trop ta chance. »

 _Indignation masculine des deux côtés, perte de virilité et solution de remplacement ne semblaient pas convenir aux deux parties_.

Bousculé dans ses plans, Sasuke grogna avant d'accepter de partager sa friandise. Devant la bonne volonté du brun, le blond exprima sa joie en les rejoignant précipitamment.

Naruto embrassa langoureusement Sakura tout en passant une main caressante sur son ventre provoquant de petits frissons d'anticipation.

« Je t'adore, tu es si belle, Sakura. »

Naruto compensait toujours le manque expressif de leur homme, et après un petit baiser, il fut étonné de retrouver le bout d'une cravache sous son menton.

« D'abord, je vous regarde. Vous avez intérêt à m'exciter suffisamment. »

Sakura ria devant les protestations de ses deux hommes qui ne comprenaient rien à son manège.

_Voir l'excitant, et ne pas toucher étaient impensable._

« Vous n'êtes vraiment pas joueurs…

\- C'est hors de question », décida Sasuke tout en se rapprochant d'elle.

Une petite pique agaçante lui rappela de ne pas tenter le diable tandis que Naruto fixait la cravache avec une colère retenue.

« Si vous ne faîtes pas ce que je dis, je me barre dans la chambre avec la marmite de ramen, et je n'en ressors pas de la semaine. Pas de câlin, et le canapé ! »

_La bouffe et le lit sont les points faibles de ses hommes, il fallait dominer par la menace sérieuse._

« Ramen ?

\- Pas de sexe ?

\- Tu es trop cruelle…

\- …Mais qu'est-ce qu'on t'a fait ! C'est injuste, c'est toi qu'on veut ! »

Les laissant à leurs interrogations légitimes, Sakura les fit reculer en utilisant les armes si généreusement fournies par son ancienne ennemie.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent un peu surpris. Apparemment il était temps de conclure une alliance pour sauver la face. Sakura ne leur laissa pas le temps de signer un énième armistice pour leur balancer qu'elle aimerait les voir l'émoustiller, et ils feraient mieux de s'exécuter s'ils désiraient la toucher.

Après un bref conciliabule typiquement masculin constitué de quelques grognements et regards de travers, Naruto se plaça contre Sasuke pour venir déposer un suçon dans son cou et pour devenir très collant et caressant.

Les garçons lui jetaient de temps en temps des œillades mécontentes tout en s'effleurant du bout des doigts, insatisfaits, ils se serraient les coudes et ils avaient passé un accord au vu de la lueur de complicité dans leurs yeux.

Le brun se décontracta pour participer plus activement à son tour, il attrapa le menton de son compagnon pour l'entraîner dans un échange buccal des plus torrides selon Sakura. Elle aimait les voir s'embrasser, c'était toujours très excitant de les voir tendres, passionnés voire même violents dans leur désir homosexuel.

C'était toujours aussi orageux même si leur affection mutuelle prenait de plus en plus le pas.

Il y avait toujours un risque que tout s'effondre pour un geste de travers de l'un ou de l'autre.

Ils étaient prompts à se mettre en colère, et il faut dire que leur recherche d'harmonie dans leur corps à corps était autant sensuelle que parfois maladroite.

Sakura s'arrêtait toujours sur le bout de leurs langues taquines lorsque les coquines étaient de sortie pour un challenge de folie.

Naruto passa une main dans le dos de son partenaire, et saisit sa hanche de l'autre pour le rapprocher. Sa bouche déclara forfait, et ses dents allèrent mordiller l'oreille si sensible du brun. Le gémissement obtenu électrisa la pièce par son ton rauque et empressé. Et, leurs regards embrasés en biais vers elle n'étaient là que pour l'attiser.

Avec un sourire charmeur, Sasuke se décolla, un instant, de son petit ami pour lancer une musique sur leur chaîne Hi-Fi.

Le roulement entraînant de la batterie raisonna dans le petit appartement pour charger l'atmosphère d'appétence sexuelle.

Sakura se mordit les lèvres quand ses deux hommes, amusés et joueurs, commencèrent à se déshabiller avec sensualité. Sasuke fit passer son T-shirt noir moulant par-dessus ses épaules en s'attardant parfois pour caresser son torse, tout ceci en roulant des hanches sur le tempo envoûtant de l'introduction de la chanson. Sans être en reste, Naruto se mit à danser en tournant autour de son partenaire embrassant de ci, de là la peau dévoilée.

 _Ne jamais défier ces deux-là, on est sûr de perdre_.

Comme à son habitude, le plus jeune s'attarda sur la cicatrice fine sur la peau d'albâtre. Naruto déposa ses lèvres avec dévotion sur la ligne rosée juste au-dessus de la hanche droite de son amoureux tout en passant une main douce sur le ventre exposé. Sasuke lui caressa les cheveux avec une expression tendre. Tous les deux, torses nus, semblaient partis très loin ailleurs…

Un rituel lourd de sens.

Naruto remonta sa bouche tout le long du torse dénudé pour jouer avec cette peau si tentante, il s'attarda sur le téton percé qu'il titilla de sa langue jusqu'à le mordiller. Et son partenaire, bouche ouverte, renversa sa tête en arrière tout en cherchant le contact avec son corps. Les mains saisirent l'autre pour entamer un collé-serré aussi envoûtant que le rythme de la musique. Leurs hanches se rencontraient dans un balancement érotique pour stimuler leurs érections plaisantes.

Sakura prit une inspiration lourde tout en sentant la chaleur envahir son ventre à la vue de ses deux hommes complètement en transe.

Une épaule plongeait, un dos se cambrait, bronze sur asphalte, contraste saisissant d'opposés. Respirations hachées, et sensualité pure, ils ne formaient plus qu'un sans être véritablement uni.

Les mains mutines glissèrent des reins enflammés vers l'élastique d'un jogging, tandis que leurs amies particulières déboutonnaient un jean avec empressement. Le bruit métallique de la ceinture jetée à terre fit écho à leurs envies comme un déclencheur d'où naissent les éclats miroitants de la passion.

Dans un baiser vorace, leurs derniers vêtements valsèrent à travers la pièce. Leurs corps entièrement nus avaient d'autant plus d'attrait qu'ils se dissimulaient l'un l'autre. Le jeu de lumière des lampes basses du salon créaient des ombres et des lumières tout à fait attrayantes dans leurs mouvements dansés. Et parfois, leurs sexes apparaissaient dans toutes leurs splendeurs érigés.

Sakura avait un coup de chaud à les observer s'embrasser, se titiller et se frotter l'un contre l'autre avec toujours autant de complicité dès qu'ils se laissaient aller. Ses seins se tendaient dans leur prison de tissu alors que le désir prenait sa féminité en une fragrance humide. Elle était tentée de se caresser mais elle ne leur ferait pas le plaisir de leur céder aussi facilement.

Ses hommes étaient bien trop magnifique ensemble.

Ils s'abandonnaient l'un contre l'autre dans un corps à corps de plus en plus osés. Parfois, un petit sifflement entre les dents s'échappait quand leurs virilités se frôlaient.

Sasuke se percha au cou de Naruto pour un baiser puis un autre alors que leurs menottes devenaient de moins en moins sages sur un torse, au creux des reins, sur la courbe d'une fesse, d'une hanche, toujours de plus en plus proches de ce qu'ils désiraient vraiment.

Trace your body with my eyes and I can't deny

The sensation that I feel boiling up inside

As you're dancing just for me, wearing only skin

I forget the world around, gliding deep within sin

Dès le premier couplet, Naruto se retourna face à elle et dos à leur amant. Il se caressait le corps de lui-même alors que les doigts de Sasuke naviguèrent de ses hanches, dans le pli de l'aine, pour se saisir de son sexe.

Sakura ne sut pas ce qu'elle préféra entre le sourire satisfait du brun et le gémissement de contentement du blond. Là, devant elle, ses deux hommes se donnaient en spectacle rien que pour ses beaux yeux, et il faut dire que c'était chaud bouillant avec Naruto complètement abandonné aux mouvements de hanche de celui qui se frottait contre ses fesses sur ce rythme sensuel.

Elle recroquevilla ses jambes contre elle, alors qu'elle malmenait encore plus durement sa lèvre inférieure.

Ses hommes la regardaient dans les yeux alors que le plaisir envahissait leurs pupilles, c'était plus qu'aphrodisiaque.

Sous leur sourire victorieux, Sakura se leva de la table pour se mettre à danser devant eux. Elle commença par remuer ses épaules mettant bien en valeur sa poitrine affriolante, puis elle se mit à faire quelque pas les affolant avec ses fesses rebondies. Elle eut même l'audace de se retourner vers eux, dos cambré, en remuant son joli petit derrière. Onduler de tout son corps semblait leur plaire alors que ses mains se baladaient sur ses courbes féminines.

Inutile de dire que cela fit son effet.

See your body come alive at my fingertips

Make me lose my sense of time with your dirty lips

Everytime I see you move, I just gotta play

Gotta play with my Naughty H

See your body come alive at my fingertips

And you always blow my mind with your dirty lips

Everytime I see your crawl, I just gotta play

Gotta play with my Naughty H

Dès le refrain entamé, les garçons se lâchèrent pour l'assaillir de leurs attentions. Des baisers mouillés sur ses bras, ses épaules, son cou des doigts hésitants sur la naissance de ses seins, sur son ventre, sur la cambrure de ses reins des caresses le long de ses jambes un croc sur sa hanche une langue dans son nombril une main agrippant ses fesses des lèvres sur les siennes, une inquisitrice dans sa bouche elle bouillait intérieurement.

Ses sous-vêtements ne furent plus qu'un souvenir quand ils s'acharnèrent sur le bout rosé de ses seins tandis que l'un d'eux titiller le bourgeon de sa féminité. Elle se cambra sous l'assaut violent du plaisir, et il profita, elle ne savait plus lequel, pour investir son nid douillet d'un doigt fin. Elle contracta son vagin autour de ce corps étranger pour éprouver encore plus de plaisir à ce frottement intime.

Elle se retrouva allongée sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, le rouge aux joues, complètement réceptive à leurs caresses folles. Lascive, elle râla quand ils s'arrêtèrent un instant pour se concerter du regard. Un préservatif passa d'une main à l'autre. Et, le sourire gourmand de Sasuke vers elle ne fit que la conforter dans son idée mémorable de partie en l'air.

Naruto l'attrapa par les hanches, elle sentit le bout de son pénis à l'entrée de sa féminité, et elle soupira quand il la pénétra avec prévenance. Il l'embrassa du bout des lèvres avant d'entamer la danse de leurs bassins enflammés

All your writhing in the sheets makes me wanna scream

Push your body to the max as you scream for me

Let your hips collide with mine in the heavy grind

Endless streams of dirty thoughts flowing through my mind, right!

Naruto déposa ses lèvres partout, puis il se releva légèrement pour la prendre plus profondément. Elle prit appui sur le sol avec ses pieds pour favoriser la pénétration, elle papillonna des yeux savourant cette masse dure au plus profond d'elle, et elle gémit lorsqu'il varia le rythme de ses déhanchements.

Une ombre passa au-dessus d'elle, elle eut une vue agréable sur le postérieur de nacre de leur partenaire de vie et de sexe. Deux mains dorées vinrent saisir les deux fesses avec envie, et le râle sourd de Sasuke la renseigna sur l'activité buccale de celui qui la prenait aussi durement. Elle passa avec envie ses doigts sur les cuisses exposées, parfois, elle serrait la chair tendre sous l'assaut passionné. La chaleur tout comme la tension montait dans son bas-ventre, sa respiration devenait saccadée, et elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle disait.

Elle se contorsionna pour lécher la ligne entre les deux muscles fermes, et le frisson provoqué la ravit alors qu'elle passait la boule de son piercing buccal entre les deux gobes de chair pour atteindre l'anus.

La stimulation de cet endroit lui plaisait bien trop pour qu'elle s'en prive. Et Naruto avait crocheté son aine pour la maintenir.

Ses hanches allaient à la rencontre de celles masculines lui faisant prendre son pied. Naruto s'arrêtait en elle, elle resserrait ses cuisses sur son corps, puis il repartait de plus belle, la surprenant à chaque envolée de rythme. Elle rejeta la tête par terre pour crier son plaisir quand il perdit complètement le contrôle de lui-même.

Le plaisir montait de ses parois vaginales pour se propager insidieusement dans son corps en une chaleur intenable. Elle s'agrippait aux chevilles de Sasuke tout en gémissant pour qu'ils continuent de lui plaire autant. C'était tellement bon alors que résonnait ce refrain entêtant dans sa tête.

Alors que Naruto se retira, son corps s'arqua à la recherche de sensations profondes alors qu'elle râlait pour ce traitement injuste.

Sakura ne comprit pas tout, mais elle se retrouva à quatre pattes au-dessus d'une virilité suintante et quémandeuse alors qu'une autre tout aussi polissonne s'insinuait en elle en écartant ses cuisses avec fermeté.

La reprise de l'acte sexuel lui arracha un cri de volupté, le pénis peigna sa joue alors que des lèvres douces jouaient avec le velouté de son ventre. Elle s'agrippa du mieux qu'elle put au corps sous le sien tandis que les coups de reins roulaient dans son bassin ce sexe masculin impitoyable.

Elle se pencha pour attraper la base de cette turgescence, et lui imprimer un mouvement de va et vient tout en s'amusant avec le bout. Elle passa sa langue sur la fente, s'amusant de la rétraction des orteils de Naruto, puis elle le prit en bouche sur une longueur raisonnable par rapport au rythme imposé par Sasuke.

Sakura se cambrait de plus en plus pour l'accueillir pleinement, les sensations, grondant dans son ventre prête à exploser à tout moment, alors qu'ils ne se contrôlaient quasiment plus. Leurs caresses la rendaient déraisonnable, et brûlaient sa peau, tandis que leurs pénis lui procuraient un bien fou dans sa bouche, dans son vagin, dans son corps.

Leur ardeur allait la perdre.

Cette fièvre, cette moiteur, cette effervescence les exaltaient au point de tout donner jusqu'au bout.

Toute cette tension dans son corps cherchait leur exutoire en recherchant de plus en plus le plaisir, elle tremblait de partout alors qu'elle étouffait ses cris dans une jambe tout en torturant toujours cette verge sous ses doigts.

L'arrondi d'un pouce joueur provoqua une décharge fulgurante à partir de son clitoris, son vagin se contracta autour de cet axe pourfendeur en son sein, et un ou deux allers retours suffirent pour la faire basculer dans l'orgasme. L'esprit blanc, elle sentit Sasuke entrer encore en elle pour drainer son éjaculation alors qu'elle s'effondrait sur Naruto.

C'est en entendant son prénom grogné par le dernier en reste qu'elle activa de nouveau sa main. Elle précipita Naruto dans le plaisir ultime en le prenant dans sa bouche quelques instants.

A bout de force, Sakura se lova contre eux enlaçant le mollet de Naruto tandis que Sasuke s'allongeait derrière elle. Le bruit de leur respiration envahissait la pièce tandis que leurs cœurs battaient de manière désordonné. Elle sentait le souffle du brun sur son épaule alors que le blond se retournait pour échouer sur leurs hanches.

Là, contre eux, c'était trop de bonheur qui lui avait été trop longtemps refusé.

Elle appréciait la chaleur de leurs peaux contre la sienne ainsi que leurs caresses aimantes. Ils bougeaient de plus en plus, ils ne tenaient jamais très longtemps en place même s'ils appréciaient leur part de câlin.

« Oh, mon dieu, s'exclama faiblement Naruto après qu'il ait récupéré.

\- Ce serait à refaire…

\- Vous m'avez bien eue, sacripants ! »

Les garçons rirent franchement en se tapant dans la main, ils étaient fiers d'eux mais ils ne le seraient pas longtemps.

« Prêts pour un deuxième round, proposa Sasuke toujours partant.

\- Oh, il me reste quelques accessoires dans le sac… »

Sakura se retourna sur le dos pour les observer se jauger de l'œil.

« …Comme quoi, demanda curieusement Naruto en lui faisant du pied.

\- De quoi vous soumettre », les menaça Sakura.

Ni une, ni deux, ils se jetèrent un clin d'œil de connivence avant de repartir à l'assaut.

Heureusement, Sakura était assez leste pour leur échapper, et il s'ensuivit une course-poursuite à travers tout l'appartement. Evidemment, à deux poursuivants, ils avaient l'avantage. Au détour d'un tournant serré entre la limite cuisine-salon, elle réussit à s'emparer de son sac pour brandir un gode énorme.

« Allez, lequel veut tester ! »

Peureux devant l'ampleur du machin violet entre les mains de leur tortionnaire, ils firent demi-tour pour se barricader dans la chambre.

Malheureusement pour eux, Sakura avait les ramens en otage, et les pourparlers furent comiques entre un Sasuke, intransigeant devant la détresse larmoyante de Naruto et Sakura, vilaine tentatrice de l'estomac capricieux en question.

La tenante de l'Origami était vraiment de bon conseil pour pimenter son ménage à trois.


End file.
